


Broken

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Heroes Part Two'. Daniel's wishing Janet had kept her word, but it's too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

There's a gloss of red across her lips, a ghost of forbidden lipstick applied lightly in the morning and never touched up. The peevish wind is dragging loose hair across her face, to be pushed back with the heel of a gloved hand. She's intent and focused, frowning, as she tells Wells that nobody's going anywhere.

And she's at her most beautiful like this, fighting her war, her weapons, her way.

_Terrible as an army with banners._

Then the blast hits her, sends her to her back in the scattered leaves and she's not beautiful anymore.

Just gone.

She _promised_...


End file.
